Give Me Love
by The Devil Wears Westwood
Summary: "Give me love, like her...cause lately, I've been waking up alone. Pain splattered tear drops on my shirt, I told you I'd let them go." Eight weeks after the failed attempt to the Underworld to retrieve Hook, six weeks after the untimely death of Robin, Emma seeks comfort in the only place she feels safe to fall. Swanqueen one shot.


**AN: Written after the end of season 5, without the introduction of J/H and the split of Regina and the Evil Queen. Written mainly due to some inspiration from SQ accounts on Instagram, Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran, and simply because I am tired of all the hate that goes around in the fandom when shipping is supposed to be fun.**

* * *

Six Weeks Later:

The rain was beating down on her yellow bug, harder and faster with every second that passed by. She twisted her hands around the tattered leather of the steering wheel, letting her eyes let go of every single tear, her sobs drowned out by the sound of the rain. Six weeks had come and gone since her failed mission to the Underworld. She had failed, hopelessly, in her mission to bring Killian back from the dead. The only thing she had accomplished in their mission was bringing the wrath of Hades onto all of them, which had resulted in the death of Regina's soul mate. She knew, somewhere inside of her, that Robin's soul had been given the chance to move on. He was probably, hopefully, somewhere in the afterlife laughing with Killian and holding tight to his first love, Marian. She clutched Killian's ring, which now sit on a longer chain alongside Neal's swan pendant, shaking her head. All these hope speeches from her mother, all the long walks with Henry as he tried to convince her Regina didn't blame her for Robin's death, the late nights drinking with her father as she tried to grieve were starting to get through to her. She wasn't sure that she wanted them too, though. Grieving meant moving on and moving on meant forgetting. Forgetting what the sound of Killian's voice was like after the end of a long, hard day. How it felt to kiss his as the scruff of his upper lip gently scratched and tickled her own. The salty, yet tempting, scent that was a strong mixture of rum and ocean water, the way it made him stand out as a pirate outside of his everyday appearance.

He had made her promise she wouldn't put her armor back on. He wanted her to love again, to live her life with another man who would give her a home and a family. "Damnit, Killian," she whispered through her tears. She had lost that chance with Graham, and Neal, and had her fake life with Walsh shattered. And now her true love, who she had turned to darkness for in hopes she could avoid this very thing to begin with. Had he just let her help him through the darkness-no. This wasn't his fault and she knew that. Against her better judgment and against his wishes, she had refused to let him go. If she had just let him go back in Camelot, she wouldn't have cost Robin his life.

She looked across the street, at the white marble home of the Madam Mayor. She would never forget their first meeting, how Regina had looked at her like she was seeing a ghost. She was afraid Emma had come to steal her happy ending, end the curse, and take Henry away. She had done most of those things, just not in the way Regina had originally anticipated. She swung her hand forward, letting going of the necklace, and slammed her fist angrily on the dashboard of the car. She was so angry at herself, distancing herself from Regina when she was probably the only person who understood how she truly felt. Yet here she was, sitting outside of Regina's house in her darkest moment.

She slammed the door to her bug, walking each step faster to the front door of Regina's home. She took a deep breath as her hand wrapped around the knocker on the door. She closed her eyes, starting to second guess her actions. But, she found her hand knocking on the door anyway.

Regina cracked the door open wide, bags under her eyes showing she hadn't slept for weeks. "Emma," Regina said in a hushed, irritated tone. "What is with all this knocking at this time of night? I just got Roland to sleep-" her voice was suddenly cut off, finding her face surrounded by soft hands, one tucked behind her ear and the other resting on her cheek.

And then Emma kissed her.

It wasn't rough, quite soft on the contrary, but the heat between them was electric. Regina kissed her, the remainder of her body still in shock. Emma let go, pulling away but remaining close. "Emma," Regina whispered, her thumb finding her bottom lip. "What was that about?"

Emma shuffled her feet, her body losing the confidence it had moments ago. "Killian told me to move on. And all I could think about was you. You're the only one who understands my pain, and my life, and I just felt drawn to you. I think a part of me always has, even when I hadn't wanted to admit it."

Regina looked down, blushing softly to herself. "Well Miss Swan, as I said before, Roland is sleeping upstairs. But, why don't you come inside and we can discuss this further."

Killian smiled over at Robin, as they both watched the women they loved start to heal and move on.


End file.
